What's a Grecian Urn?
by Boingogirl
Summary: Lex finds an uncharted island, a dark haired girl comes looking for something he took. Clark gets a new friend. Complete. Het m/f. Mature
1. Chapter 1

**They do not belong to me, sigh**

**I make no money. **

**This takes place 4th seasonish. **

**It's a work in progress. **

**I love Feedback, please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

The autumn sun was setting over Smallville, Kansas. The air was just beginning to feel crisp. Dry, gold and brown leaves danced across the ground, chasing each other like fall pixies.

A tall raven-haired young woman was standing at the end of Main Street in ill-fitting jeans and pullover. She observed a black BMW as it drove down the street, sun glinted off the thick band of metal at her wrist. She pulled her sleeve over the bracelet and walked down the street. She found this town pretty and strange at the same time. A very dissident vibration rang in her senses, making her feel on alert. Stopping outside a coffee house with a marquee, she watched the people going in and out.

She tried not to stare, though she had been in the '_World of Man_' for a few weeks, she still was filled with curiosity about these people. The women were both strong and weak, while the men fascinated her to no end. She could not get her head around the habit of aggression they seemed to posses. Shaking her head, she pushed open the door and walked in.

The bright pink and teal colors that assaulted her made her stop short. The place was decorated in a psuedo-Greco-Egyptian décor that was mildly offensive to the girl. _It was nothing like the halls and villas back home._

She walked slowly toward the back, casting her gaze around the room, searching. Her attention was drawn to a broad shouldered young man with jet-black hair. He was sitting at a round table, alone, many books were spread across the surface before him. He appeared to be concentrating on the papers in front of him, and then he looked up. She caught the jade green glance and smiled.

_Here was a different one. _She felt a tingling up her spine. The brightest smile she had ever seen spread across the boy's face coupled with a peachy blush over his cheeks. Feeling her own unaccustomed flush the girl looked away quickly and tried to pick up the trail again. Strangely enough, the vibratory path led to the handsome boy sitting by himself. Sighing she walked around the ring of tables pretending to admire the decorating.

Once she was behind the boy, she closed her eyes and focused. _Yes, the energy was stronger now, but not strong enough_. This young man did not have the artifact.

Cursing under her breath the girl circled the room before walking back out. Sighing deeply she found a bench across the street and sat down.

The path had gone cold again. Who ever had taken the vessel had been here, but they were gone now.

"Hera help me find it before it is too late." The girl prayed silently. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she settled in. Perhaps the pretty boy would give her a new lead. Now all she could do was watch and wait.

111111111111

Chloe Sullivan walked brusquely down the street, a copy of the Daily Planet clutched tightly in her hand. She had a sly smile on her face as she crossed and entered The Talon. Her sharp eyes found Clark hard at work studying. She grinned and made a beeline for his table. She tossed the paper down in front of him.

"Leave it to Lex to find a whole new island!" She chuckled merrily. Clark looked up at her beaming face and then back down at the bold headline.

LexCorp Expedition Discovers Uncharted Isle 

Chloe sat across from him and waved to a waitress for service. She tossed her short blond hair and gave him an expecting look. Clark looked back at her over the top of the paper.

"You missed Lex, he was here about 15 minutes ago." Clark said bemusedly. "He told me all about it." Chloe's eyes flash with mischief.

"Anything juicy?" She queried before ordering a heavily caffeinated drink. Clark shrugged and set the newspaper down.

"He told me they think the building they found on the island is ancient Greek and maybe a shrine to Circe." He replied casually. Chloe's brows creased.

"Circe? As in the witch from The Odyssey?" She asked incredulously. She gave him a bug eyed stare as he nodded.

"That's what Lex said." Clark smirked at her excitement. "He has one of the artifacts with him at the mansion. He said we could come by tomorrow and see it if you want." Clark winced at the explosion of enthusiasm Chloe expressed.

"Hell yes, I want to see it! Clark do you know what this means?" She gestured her hands wildly. Clark shrugged again, confused.

"It could be proof that Homer was telling history rather then mythology! Christ, don't you pay attention in ancient history class?" She finished bewildered. Clark gave her his patented sheepish look and shook his head.

"Guess I missed that part." He mumbled. Chloe received her coffee and pulled some bills out of her pocket to pay for it.

"Well Mr. Oblivious, if it is authentic then this is a big thing for LexCorp. Count me in for tomorrow." She replied and waved to Clark as she dashed out again. Laughing to him self, Clark returned to his studies.

111111111111111111

It was well after dark when Clark emerged from the coffee shop. He shouldered his backpack and headed for the Kent family truck parked down the street. He was almost there when he noticed the pretty girl he had seen in the talon was sitting on the bench across the street.

She looked as if she was watching him. Clark stopped and looked back at her boldly. Suddenly she jumped up and began walking swiftly away. Something in Clark's gut made him toss his bag in the truck and follow her. She moved rather fast, nothing Clark couldn't handle but she was unexpectedly fast. They moved off Main Street and on Jefferson Ave. Clark tried to analyze what seemed so off about this girl. She was tall, statuesque and uncomfortable in her clothing. Clark was sure he had never seen her before. Who was she, why was she running from him? Why did she look so odd in her cloths, like she wasn't used to wearing anything like them?

The girl whished he would stop chasing her. She should be following him, this was all wrong. She had a definite feeling he could lead her to the thief. The girl's alert senses sharpened and she looked to her left. One of those enormous vehicles they used so much was weaving down the street. Her keen eyes saw that the driver was passed out at the wheel. It was headed for the closed fuel station. She knew that the collision would be very bad. Not caring if the boy saw her, she darted off to the left and kicked her speed up to intercept the truck.

Clark was both astonished and relieved when the girl suddenly took off at super speed. His instincts were right, there was something different about her. Then he noticed the out of control eighteen-wheeler. He shot out to stop the truck but she had beaten him to it. Clark was further astounded as he watched the girl hold out her arms and catch the big rig with her bare hands. The truck skidded to a stop, pushing the girl back slightly. When she pulled away, there were hand shaped holes in the grill.

Clark stood gaping at her. The girl turned and glared at him, suddenly she dropped into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" She hissed, eyes narrowed. Clark held up his hands in surrender.  
"I should ask the same of you." He said with a small smile. The girl assessed him visually before nodding her head very slightly.

"My mother calls me Diana. Now who are you?" She demanded. Clark lowered his hands and looked uncertain for a moment. Diana raised her fists.

"Answer me!" she raised her voice and crossed to him. Her piercing blue eyes raked over him as he backed up a little.

"I'm Clark Kent." He said quickly. "Calm down I'm not here to hurt you."

"You move too fast to be mortal. Who sent you?" Diana asked with acid.

Her eyes widened in recognition and she pulled her arm back.

"Tell Aries he will not win!" She screamed before punching him square in the face. The force was strong enough to knock him backward off his feet. He flew across the street falling hard onto the sidewalk. Clark shot to his feet, bringing a hand to his mouth that came way with blood. The sight of his own blood was not something Clark was used to. Before the astonishment could register, she was on him again. She sent him back down with a knee to his sternum, knocking the air from his lungs. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulling his face up to hers.

"Tell your _Master of War _that I am not afraid of him." She growled in his face.

Clark regained his wits, he brought his fist up catching her under the chin and thrusting her back into the street. He gained his feet and glared at her.

"I don't know what you talking about." He bellowed. She rushed him again barley giving him time to ready for her. He caught her easily and pushed her back on her ass in the street once again. Rage creased her beauty. Her lip curled.

"Liar!" she shouted leaping up, she spun a roundhouse kick striking him in the side of the head. Clark fell hard on his hands and knees. Rolling he dodged her attempt to stomp on his back. She kicked him viciously in the stomach.

"You are not a mortal! You have been sent to stop me!" She screamed as he dodged another kick and whipped to his feet. Clark made a fist and hit her hard in the face. The blow staggered her for only a moment before she kicked him in the head again. He stumbled back and tried to reason with her once more.

"I'm not who you think I am I promise you." His was voice pleading. She flew at him again but he was ready. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Clark slammed Diana down on her back. She gasped, dazed. Clark was angry.

" Look! I don't know what you're talking about! But you have to stop hitting me!" He shouted in her face. They stared, panting at each other for a few moments. Clark felt his anger recede and he leaned back on his heels. Taking a deep breath, he held a hand out to her.

"Can we please start again?" he asked patiently. She looked at him unblinkingly for another beat before nodding and taking his offered hand.

11111111111

Lex stood in his study with a leather bound copy of The Odyssey open in one hand, a tumbler of scotch in the other. The full moonlight filtered thru the amethyst and claret colored stain glass. A sensuous air of Liszt's Hungarian Dances poured out of hidden speakers around the room. On his desk stood an off-white clay vase, the surface of which was a covered, in diminutive black writing and cryptic symbols. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass before taking a sip.

Crossing to the desk, he set the items down on the glass surface and gingerly picked up the urn. The mouth of the vessel was sealed with a thick wax stopper. He scrutinized it up close, looking for a fissure in the ancient wax. Finding none, Lex set the artifact down and walked to his bar. Opening a small drawer filled with utensils, he removed a slender bladed knife normally used for slicing citrus fruits. He tested the edge and found it very sharp. Returning to the desk he took up the vase and placed the blade along the lip if the opening. The metal slipped into the wax quickly before catching on a thick cord buried in the seal. The knife jumped in his hand and sank into the pad of his thumb. Lex gasped in pain as dark blood welled up in the cut. A large drop dripped over the top of the urn. Lex stuck is injured thumb in his mouth dropping the urn on his desk. It rolled onto its side coming to a stopped just at the edge. The wax top tumbled to the marble tiles and a thick purple mist began to pour out of the opening, billowing down to the floor. Lex stepped back thumb still caught in his teeth watching the reeling colored cloud as it pulsed and grew, quickly coalescing into a human form. The fog became opaque and then became a shapely woman in muslin garments. Thin fabric fell in delicate waves and veils over her body.

Long transparent sleeves held in place by small golden chains. The remainder of the top was barley enough to cover her ample curves, gauzy draping fabric gathered at the ankles like harem pants and at her waist in a thicker gold chain dripping with shiny coins. Her feet were bare and hennaed with intricate designs, gold rings on every toe. She had thick lilac colored hair that fell past her waist. As Lex stared in shock, his thumb slid out of his mouth leaving a smear of blood on his bottom lip. The beautiful woman opened her eyes and focused on him. The young man could only breathe one word.

"Circe."

She smiled and walked slowly toward him. Her movement was languorous and scintillating. She spoke in a deep alluring voice.

"Alexander, you foolish boy, you have no idea what you have done, do you?" Circe asked stepping close to him reaching out one long fingered white hand covered in gold rings the same as her feet. She took his injured hand in hers. Bringing the lacerated digit to her full lips, she laved the cut with her tongue. Lex watched in a stunned silence, his cunning eyes taking in everything. He looked down at his thumb and found the cut was gone, the skin whole and unblemished. She smiled and leaned up taking his mouth in hers as a bright purple electric charge crackled around them both. When she stepped away a small spiral of lavender light churned in his dark blue eyes.

"Now Alexander, I need you to help me." Circe said walking back to the desk. She picked up the urn and sat in its spot on the table. She beckoned Lex to come to her. He walked steadily over to the witch, as he stopped in front of her she dropped the vase on the floor. The fragile pottery shattered on the hard stone. The sound made Lex flinch and the purple haze was gone from his eyes.

"You've destroyed it!" He said angrily casting his eyes to the pieces at his feet. "That urn was priceless!"

She looked irritated for a moment before smiling like a panther.

"It has been my prison for far too long." She reached out and grasped his tie pulling him closer to her. Slowly she wrapped her long leg around his hip while bringing his lips back to hers.

"You are as strong as the other Alexander." She said in a throaty voice.

This time the crackling energy was louder and brighter. Lex felt any desire to think for him self leave his mind. Circe leaned back on her elbows and gazed at him thru her eyelashes.

"I need my medallion, Alexander. Bring it to me and I will give you anything your little black heart desires." She purred. Lex struggled against her control, striving to think on his own.

"Tell me why you want the medallion." He said thru clenched teeth. Perturbed at his defiance the witch sat up quickly.

"I can see you are going to need the full dose if I am to get what I want." She said in her deepest tone. She placed her hands on his chest pushing him back across the floor until he toppled down onto the leather couch. With a wide toothy smile, she pounced on him.

1111111111


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're an Amazon?" Clark asked incredulously. "An Amazon Princess at that." Diana nodded and raised one brow.

"What's your story?" She asked in turn. Clark smiled sheepishly and struggled for words.

"Well, ah…you see…" He stuttered and dodged saying anything real. Diana shook her head and continued to stare at him.

"Look I told you my secret, only fair you tell me yours." She stated in a flat tone. Clark flushed pink and held his hand out toward the truck.

"Maybe we should go back to my house and talk there." He suggested. "I'm sure my mom and dad would want to know about you and your mission."

Clark was trying to keep things on a need to know basis. This strange young woman was not a meteor freak and not like anyone he had ever met.

Diana thought for a moment about his suggestion, should she trust this odd boy? Truth be told she could do with a night under a roof, maybe they had a room she could sleep in. Decision made, she climbed into the truck.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the driver's side.

Martha Kent smiled when she heard the truck pull up, Clark was later then he'd said he would be. She walked to the door and saw that he was not alone. However, the dark haired girl in the passenger seat was not Lana. Her husband came up behind her.

"He finally home?" Jonathan Kent asked with mild disapproval. Martha nodded and pointed to the other teenager approaching the porch.

"I think the reason he is late could be explained shortly." She replied. Clark smiled wide at his parents, giving a small wave.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, but, ah…well let's go inside." He said before letting the statuesque girl pass him.

"Mom, Dad this is Diana." Both Kents looked at the striking young woman. She gave them a respectful nod and a small smile. Martha led the girl into the kitchen as Jonathan gave his son '_the eye_'.

"I'll explain in a minute, Dad. I'm not sure if I can make sense of it myself." Clark answered the unasked question. Jonathan grunted and followed his son into the house.

Martha had situated herself and Diana in the kitchen at the butcher-block counter. Clark set his book bag down and stuffed his hands in his back pockets. All four people looked from one to the other, silence sitting heavy for a moment. Diana broke the silence first.

"I suppose I should begin." The girl said looking at Clark. The boy shrugged and sat on an empty stool.

"As Clark said, my name is Diana. I come from a ancient line of Amazons, my ancestors settled on a secluded island in The Mediterranean Sea." She said in a steady even voice. Jonathan's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Martha looked stunned but didn't say a word. Diana ignored Clark's chagrined look and continued.

"We call itThemyscira, Paradise Island. It was awarded to us by the Gods. My mother, Hippolyta, is Queen of Themyscira. Many years ago, she fought with an old enemy. She won, and sealed the foe in an urn, placing powerful spells on the vessel to protect it."

She paused for a breath and gauged the reaction of her audience. The elder Kents were wide eyed and gape mouthed, Clark smiled encouragingly. Diana took a deep breath and carried on.

"A party of, I believe you call them researchers, discovered the isle where my mother hid the urn. They pillaged the shrine and took the vessel. It is vital that I find the items taken from the shrine and return them too their resting place. Before anything dreadful happens." Jonathan found his voice at last.

"Dreadful? Like what?" He asked bewildered. Diana made a pained face.

"If the enemy is freed from the urn she will cause great destruction." She explained. Martha was confused, she tilted her head and looked at the girl.

"This enemy is human?" Martha asked. Diana's face was skeptical.

"She was once, but she has achieved immortality by her magic and her alliance with the God of War, Ares." Diana leaned on the counter. "Her name is Circe." Martha's eyes grew even wider.

"The witch from Greek Mythology? How is that possible?" She looked at her husband, Jonathan was dumbfounded, at a complete loss for words. Clark nodded resignedly.

"I told you I had trouble making sense of it." He said getting up. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of cranberry juice. Gathering glasses, he poured some for himself and Diana. The girl took it with a quizzical look and went on with her story.

"Circe made a pact with the goddess Hecete for her magical skills, but it's her devotion to Ares that gives her the edge. If she is let out of that bottle before I find it I am not sure I can best her." She admitted with worry. Martha's mother instinct kicked in and she began to bustle about.

"You came all the way from the Mediterranean to find this on your own. Why you and not your mother?" She quarried making some sandwiches. Diana sat up straight drinking from the glass, her eyes wide at the new taste. Clark watched her with a sly smile while Jonathan continued to try to make sense of it all. Diana set the empty glass down and grinned.

"That was divine. What do you call it?" She asked nodding when Clark offered her more.

"It's cranberry juice." He said chuckling. The girl smiled and turned to Martha.

"You ask why I am the one here, Mother is no longer the Champion of The Amazons. She must stay and rule our people. I am the new Champion, though still in training." She explained before drinking the second glass of juice. Jonathan managed to form a coherent thought.

"So it's a job passed from mother to daughter?" He asked smiling in success. Diana shook her head.

"No, a tournament was held to determine the new Champion. Mother forbid me to enter, but I disguised my self and entered anyway. As you can see I won." She gave them a bright smile that dazzled both father and son. Martha set a dish of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the center of the counter and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Do you have anywhere to stay while you are here?" The kind woman asked.

"No, I arrived in town today, following the trail of the urn. I would have moved on if Clark and I had not… run into each other. " She answered with humor. Jonathan looked at his son, questions in his eyes. Clark held his hands up, ignoring the fact that he had a sandwich in one.

"Dad, she is amazing, she stopped a truck with her hands!" He responded, neatly deflecting the attention from him self. Jonathan turned back to the girl, who was sniffing a sandwich with uncertainty.

"Stopped a truck?" He repeated. Diana shrugged.

"It was out of control and headed for a fuel station. I am sworn to protect, I did what my duty demands. The Gods gifted me with talents and skills beyond that of average mortals." She clarified. "I mistook Clark for an agent of Ares, I regret my rash conclusion and actions." She inclined her head to the boy. He smiled shyly and took a large bit from his sandwich. Martha cocked her head at her son, piecing the threads together.

"You fought each other?" She asked, aghast. Clark got defensive.

"She started it!" He cried pointing at Diana. The girl nodded in agreement.

"He is correct, I did throw the first blow. What I do not understand yet is how he took it and was able to fight me to a draw." She pinned the boy with her blue gaze. Clark looked from her to his parents and back. Swallowing the last of his sandwich, he hung his head.

"I'm not an agent of Ares, but I am… an _alien_." He replied resigned. Martha and Jonathan watched Diana's reaction. The girl looked fascinated.

Her eyes roamed over the substantial frame of their son. Her face showed interest and curiosity. Diana appeared to be thinking deeply, taking a bite of the suspect sandwich without thinking. Something occurred to her.

"Arisbe told me, before I left the island, that I would meet a grand warrior from a great distance while on this quest." She said in a soft voice. Clark stared back at her in disbelief.

"She said this warrior would be one of my most trusted allies in years to come." Her eyes were bright as she stared at him. Clark was uncomfortable under her gaze, he looked to his father for help. Jonathan watched the exchange with trepidation.

"Who is Arisbe? He asked quickly. Diana pulled her gaze away from Clark and focused on his father.

"She is the greatest seer on Themyscira. She told my mother that the thief would come and take the urn, but mother thought she misread the signs." Diana rolled her eyes and tasted the food once more, she found it quite delicious. Martha looked at Clark, thoughts forming in her head. Before she could voice that question Clark had an idea.

"Mom why don't we let Diana stay here while she is looking for this vessel thing?" He hoped his voice did not give him away.

"Maybe she would like to take a shower or sleep a little." He gave his mother a pointed look, praying she would catch his drift. Martha looked at him and nodded.

"Absolutely, there is no way I am going to let you sleep outside on a cold night!" She said trundling the girl off to find her something to sleep in.

Jonathan watched the women leave and turned slowly to his son.

"It's Lex isn't it?" He said in a hard tone. Clark sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he has the urn. However, I want to talk to him before I tell her. She hits really hard." The boy said rubbing his jaw. Jonathan squared his shoulders.

"Son, it's not your job to save Lex from his misdeeds." Jonathan's voice switched to lecture mode. Clark held up his hand in supplication.

"I know dad, but I don't think he knew what it was when he took it. He told me I could come by and see it tomorrow, so I'll go talk to him in the morning." Jonathan's face dropped and he fisted his hands on the counter.

"You mean to tell me he has that thing here, in Smallville!" His voice was getting louder. Clark cringed and stepped closer to him.

"Yes, but please let me find out what he knows before we tell her, Dad." Clark pleaded with his father. "I really don't think he knows what it is." Clark said softly. Jonathan sighed and nodded ruefully.

"On one condition, if you can't get that thing from him, you tell her right away. Lex has a bad habit of bringing trouble with him where ever he goes. I don't have to remind you that magic can hurt you." Clark nodded and patted his dad on the shoulder.

"I promise Dad, but I don't think we have to worry. Diana did say it was protected by powerful spells, she told me there is only one way it can be opened that will let the witch out. I doubt even Lex could figure it out in one night." He said confidence returning. Jonathan looked uncertain.

"What if this urn was just smashed open?" Jonathan asked.

"It would bounce." Diana replied from the door. Both men looked up and saw her standing there in a pair of flannel pajamas that were far too big on her.

"The spell has been woven to protect the vessel completely. It can only be opened if royal blood is spilled on the seal." Jonathan looked slightly relieved. Clark smiled and gave her a humorous look. Diana blushed prettily.

"I was too tall for your mother's things. She said I could borrow these from you. Do you mind?" She gave him a timid smile. Clark felt the warmth in his face and swallowed hard.

"N-no, I don't mind at all." He stammered. Jonathan turned away from the teenagers and grinned.

1111111111

Circe was contemplative as she stood before the bathroom mirror. Lex was asleep in the bedroom behind her, completely under her sway. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with how well she faired during her confinement. There was a real benefit to being immortal, it was so good for the skin.

She slinked out of the bathroom and explored Lex's vast walk-in closet. She was frustrated, Hippolyta had done a thorough job when she imprisoned Circe. The clever Amazon had divided the witch from her major power, putting it in a separate artifact. Leaving the Witch with little enough to bend mortals to her will and affect her surroundings. Without the bulk of her power, she could not exact her revenge, do any damage, or even get herself out of this backward little town. She would have to rely on this ambitious young conqueror to unite her with her magic.

She ran her fingers down the row of lavish clothing, silk, linen, cashmere, wool and other costly fabrics hung on the racks. Finding nothing she liked she walked back out. Not that she needed real cloths, she could summon whatever she wanted.

She padded across the thick carpet to a small table near the window; on the table were several glossy magazines.

She picked up one and thumbed thru it. The men's magazine proclaimed advice on business, fashion, health and sex. The lurid advertisements gave the Witch a good example of what women where like in this century, at least what men thought they should be.

Her full lips spread in a wide smile as the purple energy crackled around her, transforming her muslin garb into tight black leather. Running her hands over her new attire, she purred deep in her throat.

Men were the same no matter what century it was, easy to control and good very for few things. Still this Lex was a difficult nut to crack, it had been a very long time since she had such a fight to control a man. Maybe she would keep him around for a while, it appeared he was a rather powerful man in this age, had to be if his blood had broken the spell.

The sun began to crest the horizon, sending mellow beams across the dark carpet. Circe looked out the window observing morning breaking over Smallville. Yes, it was good to be back, and she had much work to do.

11111111111

Clark dressed and went down for breakfast. He found Diana and his mother in the kitchen.

"Greetings, Clark." The Amazon said brightly. "Did you sleep well?" she smiled while placing dishes on the table. Martha smiled at him from the stove. Clark nodded and claimed a stool.

"Yeah thanks. D-did you, Diana?" he said accepting the glass of juice from her. The girl smiled.

"Yes, though mother says I could sleep on a rock and not know the difference." She laughed an almost musical laugh that made Clark laugh as well.

Martha smirked into the pancakes she was making, thinking Lana could have some real competition in this girl. Clark's smile got a little wobbly as he tried to think of a reason he should leave her here for a while.

"So, I ah, have to go, ah, run an errand. So ah, when I get back we can try to locate this energy path thingy. Ok?" he said finishing with his dazzling smile. Diana looked at him slyly but still humorous.

"Alright, Clark. But you do not have to help me, I can find the bottle myself." She said taking the plate piled with pancakes from Martha. She looked at Clark sitting there watching them and cocked her head and one brow.

"Are you hoping to be served like an _Anthropos_ on his throne?" she queried sarcastically. Clark looked at her with confusion.

"Athrop…what?" he said not getting the hint. Diana sighed and rolled her eyes. Martha chuckled again and cleared a space on the table for Diana to set the plate down.

"Anthropos, dear. I think it means a king or ruler." Martha was almost mocking in her mirth. Clark's eyes widened and he blushed as usual.

"Oh, I didn't mean too…Sorry." He said fumbling for the rest of the serving plates and the bottle of syrup.

Martha had never seen her son fumble except in the presence of kryptonite, but he was a clumsy teenager with this girl. Diana caught the plastic bottle of maple syrup before it hit the tile floor. Clark blushed even deeper and quickly set the dishes out and sat down once more.

Breakfast was a fun but harrowing experience for Clark, he didn't know why she made him feel so goofy. Well, she was beautiful, that's just a fact. Clark thought to him self. And there was something alluring about a girl as strong and as indestructible as he was. Clark felt the vividly hot flush run up his neck. Finishing his breakfast, Clark sped his dishes to the sink and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Clark said before super speeding out the door. Diana sat with Jonathan and Martha blinking for a moment. She looked from one to the other and sighed.

"Is your son always so…_abrupt_?" she asked. The Kents nodded in unison.

"Oh yes." They both said laughing. Diana shrugged and smiled.

"Well I guess now I know what mother feels like." She chuckled.

11111111111111


	3. Chapter 3

As Clark wandered down the long hall toward Lex's study, he could hear music. It sounded Eastern, in the hall it sounded muffled thru the doors. He sharpened his hearing to the none-human level. The music was clear in his ears, but no humans were in the room, Clark listened harder and could make out Lex's voice and a woman's coming from the next floor. Unsure, Clark pushed the doors open and looked into the study.

The music continued to play; there were empty glasses on the table next to an very low decanter. There was a feminine chuckle from over Clark's head. Clark flushed, they were in the loft library. Clark looked around the room quickly searching for anything that looked like it could be the urn. Finding no sign he switched to x-ray vision. In the secret vault in the wall, he saw a pile of bone colored pottery shards with tiny black writing. Clark needed to tell Lex about Diana, if the shards were what he thought they were Lex was in danger.

He heard Lex laugh and begin to descend the stairs. The teenager froze unable to move as Lex came around the corner in a royal purple silk robe. The billionaire stopped on the last step and leaned lazily against the wall, smiling an almost sinister smile.

"Clark, what brings you here…_unannounced_." He said. Clark stuck his hands in his pockets and blushed harder.

"Lex…I 'm sorry…I just needed to talk to you and you _did_ say I could come by to see the urn." Clark said in a rush. Lex waved a casual hand and walked to the bar, looking back over his shoulder.

"That I did Clark. But the situation has changed." He poured a drink. Clark raised his eyebrows.

"Little early for scotch isn't Lex?" Clark said then the words sunk in. "What has changed?" Lex took a long pull from the glass and shrugged.

"I opened it." He stated flatly. Clark's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Y-you opened it?" he asked. Lex nodded.

"Yes and it got broken in the…aftermath." He chuckled. Clark felt a chill run over his skin. The soft pad of bare feet sounded behind him. Clark caught movement in his peripheral vision. The witch walked into his line of sight, Clark gasped. She was clad, well kind of clad, in supple black leather. Her lavender hair was plaited into hundreds of tiny braids. She turned her green eyes on Clark; his blood ran hot in an instant. She slinked to Lex's side and draped her arms around his waist. Lex ran his hand up her back and twining his fingers in her braids. Circe looked like a satisfied cat. Clark was trying not to panic, this was a witch according to Diana a very powerful witch and Clark was susceptible to magic.

"You must be Clark, Lex has told me so much about you." She purred. Clark shuffled his feet. The witch extended a hand.

"I am Circe." She said grasping his hand tight. Clark tried to affect a convincing smile, her touch made him feel weak for a beat.

"Well, I can...see you are busy now Lex. I'll come by later." He said stumbling toward the door. Circe and Lex followed him across the floor.

"Well, that would be nice Clark. Give a call before you come over." Lex smiled wickedly. As Clark disappeared out the door Circe nuzzled her face into Lex's ear.

Clark was halfway home before she could speak.

"Is that what you want? The beautiful boy's secrets?" Her words dripping spells. Lex's eyes flashed purple and he nodded.

"Get me my medallion."

11111111111111

As Clark skidded to a halt in the Kent farmyard, his mind was spinning. That Lex had managed to let the witch out of the bottle was very high on the not good list. He walked quickly up the steps and banged thru the screen door. Martha and Diana were folding laundry and chatting. They looked up at his sudden appearance.

"Hey honey." Martha smiled at her son. Diana smiled as well then her brow creased.

"Clark is something wrong?" she asked sharply. Clark held his hands out.

"Ok I went to see a friend of mine who I thought had the vase your looking for." He said in a rush. Diana nodded impatiently. Clark took a breath.

"He did have it." Clark said biting his lip. Martha cocked her head as Diana's spine stiffened.

"He kind of opened it…_the right way_. She's out. I saw her, and she seems to have become…_close_ to Lex." Clark said wincing a little. Diana's face went white; she sat on her stool suddenly.

"Circe is free?" She whispered. Clark nodded. Martha gasped and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Diana blinked and stood up again.

"You said that you know this man she has spellbound?" she asked. Clark's eyes widened.

"You think that's what she's done?' he answered her question with a question. Diana nodded.

"If Circe has seduced him he is under her power. She hates men as a rule." Diana explained. Clark felt his stomach drop. Diana moved around the counter and closed on him

"Take me to them now." He demanded, fire in her eyes. Clark looked doubtful.

"M-maybe we should have a plan first." Clark tried to stall.

"You and I against her will be more than enough, why wait?" the Amazon said stiffly. Martha shook her head and reached for the girl's arm.

"Diana, if Circe is a magic user, then Clark will not be much help to you." The mother said softly. Diana's blue eyes were confused; Martha's face was patient.

"There is very little that can harm Clark. Magic is one of those few things." She explained. Diana looked at Clark with wonder.

"That is astounding. And unfortunate." She said before pushing past him. Clark tried to hold her back

"Wait, where are you going? She's out, and you said you didn't think you could take her once she was free." He demanded. The girl shrugged him off.

"Then I pray she has not regained her full power yet. Or all is lost." Her voice was low. Clark's thoughts flew, there had to be something they could do.

"Maybe not, will you trust me?" he asked. She looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Good, if there is a way for us to beat her I know some one who will find it." Clark smiled.

They two super teens took off out the door. Martha walked to the door and called to her husband. They needed to be ready if something went wrong with Clark's plan. Martha hoped Chloe could be the ace her son was counting on.

111111111111

Chloe Sullivan sat in the Talon coffee house, sipping her latte and surfing the net on her laptop. She was frustrated; the story she was researching had reached a dead end. In addition, Clark should have called her about going over to Lex's today; he had yet to make her cell phone jingle. She jumped when the large hand came down on her shoulder.

"Clark! About time you showed up, I was beginning to think you'd ditched me." She said merrily. Her eyes fell on the stunning girl to Clark's right. Her face fell.

"Who's your friend?" she asked her voice cooling. Clark sat next to Chloe, a serous look in his eyes.

"Chloe, this is Diana. We need your help." He said in a hushed tone. Diana inclined her head to the blond girl and sat on the other side of Clark. Chloe looked over the raven-haired girl with mistrust. Turning her face back to her friend, she shrugged.

"What's going on?" she asked. Clark related the pertinent information in a low voice, leaving out anything that related to his abilities. Diana noticed his editing and understood. Chloe listened wide-eyed, casting surreptitious glances at the Amazon.

"My God! Lex let this seriously dangerous bitch out?" Chloe said when Clark had finished. "But then why does that surprise me?" She added sarcastically. Her dark humor was not well received, sobering she looked at her friend.

"What do you need from me?" she asked. Clark leaned in closer, lowering in voice more.

"We need to find an edge over Circe, she has Lex under her spell, do you know of anything that may help?" he probed, green eyes full of worry. Chloe squinted as she thought.

"There was something I remember from Mr. Dodd's last class." She began searching her computer files. "Some way Odysseus beat Circe." She opened the file and scanned the text rapidly.

"Yeah, here it is, Hermes gave him the cure to Circe's spell, the herb Moly." Chloe looked up at them with a skeptical look. "The question is where the hell do we get some Moly?" she shrugged. Clark looked crestfallen. Chloe began typing again; she put the name into Google and crossed her fingers. Who knew if this herb even existed? The results came back quickly. Diana had moved closer to Chloe, fascinated by her computer. The blond gave Diana a small smiled over her shoulder and clicked the fist hit on the page. Reading fast Chloe's blue eyes grew very large.

"Holy shit! Clark, Moly is a type of Garlic! Hot Damn! It's the Golden Lilly type." Clark looked bemused.

"I bet crazy Mr. Hobson has some." He said brightly. Chloe grinned, Diana looked confused.

"That's right, he's that nutty garlic guy." She turned to Diana.

"Has an almost frightening love of the smelly stuff. He even has a giant bulb of garlic painted on his van." She giggled. Diana stood and nodded to Clark.

"Let us go. The sooner we get the spell breaker the sooner we can stop her and restore your friend's free will." She looked down at Chloe's up turned face.

"Thank you very much fore your help, Chloe. You are a gifted scholar." She bowed her head to the girl in deference. Chloe blushed bright red.

"It was nothing, no problem." She mumbled. Clark smiled and rose to his feet.

Diana stepped back and cast her eyes around her in sudden alarm. The front doors of the talon shattered into splinters of wood. People screamed and hit the floor. Clark whirled around putting his body between the flying debris and the girls. In the gaping hole where to door had been stood the black clad witch, her lavender hair floating around her like gossamer. Her cold green glare fell on Clark and her lips twisted into an evil grin. The grin faltered as Diana leapt up on the table, giving the witch a baleful look.

"Hippolyta must be getting old." Circe said nastily. Diana jumped to the floor preparing to fight the witch. Circe flashed across the room knocking Clark and Chloe to the side and clutched the young Amazon by her jaw, lifting her off her feet.

"How dare she send a child to collect me!" The witch seethed. Purple light began to crackle around her; Clark pulled Chloe up and held her behind him. The movement caught Circe's attention for a split second, enough time for Diana to bring her arms up and break the witch's hold on her.

"I am no child!" Diana growled.

Gaining her footing, she spun around and kicked Circe's feet out from under her. Circe turned over while she fell, catching her self on her hands and kicked back at the girl. The leather boots connected with Diana's stomach knocking the wind out of her as she flew back toward the counter. There was a high-pitched scream from behind the counter as Lana skittered from the flying Amazon's path. Circe's eyes fell on the dark haired girl while she cowered in a corner and a sick glee spread across her face.

"Here is one who holds magic." She laughed extending a hand in Lana's direction. Clark moved to stop the witch; she looked at the boy with malice. Clark froze in place, unable to move. Circe turned back to Lana and shot a stream of energy at the girl. The amethyst light encircled her lifting her off the ground, Lana screamed in pain as Circe pumped her for magic left over from Isobel's possession of her. Diana jumped over the counter top taking stock of the damage Circe had done.

Now charged up by the siphoned magic, Circe hit Diana with a powerful bolt knocking her back down. Chloe was trying to move Clark; desperate to help him she pushed at his shoulders begging him to move. The witch rotated back to the immobile boy and moved quickly to him.

"Now, beautiful one, you are coming with me." She said grabbing him by the shirtfront. Diana leapt over the counter for the second time and dashed across the room.

"Not If I can help it." The Amazon shouted jumping high in the air to bring her elbow down on Circe's back. The girl fell on top of Chloe as Circe and Clark vanished. The witch laughed condescendingly from the door.

"Silly little girl, you cannot best me." She said. There was a stirring in the air as the purple magic began to spin around Circe and the limp form that was Clark. It quickly became a funnel cloud that ripped a hole in what was left of the talon's front window. The cyclone sped down Main Street and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

11111111111

Lex hung up the phone as Circe teleported into the middle of his study. She dropped the catatonic body of Clark to the floor. The boy's eyes were open and staring, Lex looked down at him with a lazy smile.

"My dear, you certainly move fast." He drawled in a thick voice. Circe dusted her hands off and gave Lex a hard look.

"Do you have my medallion?" she demanded. Lex held up a casual hand.

"Be calm, it's just arrived. The security officer is bringing it up." He said walking around Clark, to take the witch in his arms. She smiled wide and allowed him to hold her. His mouth found hers and kissed her hard. There was a sharp knock at the door, Lex pulled from her in irritation. He looked down at unmoving Clark and made a face.

"We need to move him." He told Circe. She sighed and snapped her fingers. The boy was gone. Lex smiled.

"Come in." he called toward the door. The doors opened and a tall man in a black suit came in carrying a silver metal case. After handing it off to Lex, he departed silently. Lex set the case down on his desk and opened it quickly. The inside was lined in dark gray foam rubber, set into the foam were five pieces of jewelry taken from the shrine. Circe stepped in next to him and reached out a covetous hand. She caressed the heavy gold chains, the large square medallion in the center of the case sparkled in the lamplight.

Circe picked it up, wrapping her hands around the cool metal.

There was a loud crackling sound and Circe stepped back. The air thickened with energy and she threw her head aback. The magic pulsed into her body making her moan sensually. Lex stared in abject wonder. Circe laughed and lowered her chin; her eyes flashed bright red, her power now restored. She dropped the necklace and threw her hands over her head.

"Aries be praised!" she shouted and laughed once more deep in her chest. Lex grinned idiotically happy though he did not know why. She lowered her arms and beckoned to Lex.

"Come here Alexander, you did well." She purred. He walked obediently to her and received the dangerous kiss. Circe's hold on him deepened and she pulled away from him.

The witch snapped her fingers and Clark reappeared now bound to a chair by bands of violet energy. He was obviously in pain. Lex smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

Circe walked lazily to the boy and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Now, Clark, you will give me your secrets!" She said viciously. Clark looked at Lex with pleading eyes.

"Lex don't let this happen please, you're my best friend!" he begged. Lex's mouth twisted into an ugly sneer.

"Your _'best friend'_ Clark? How many times have I asked you to be honest with me? And you could only perpetuate the lies!" his voice was thick with betrayal. Clark shook his head.

"No Lex please, don't do this!" he cried. Circe stepped between the men, blocking Clark's view of Lex.

"Enough begging little boy. Time fore some pain." She moved forward and sat straddling Clark's hips. Her face was inches from his, she smiled her evil smile.

"Now this is _really_ going to hurt." She whispered to him as she slipped her fingers two inches into his temple. Clark let out a gut-wrenching howl as Circe sucked his secrets out of his head. Lex watched in fascination, his mouth set in a determined line. Somewhere deep in his soul a flicker of doubt began to grow.

111111111

Diana pulled Chloe from under a pile of broken chairs and tables.

"Are you injured?" the Amazon asked with concern. The girl brushed her cloths off, billows of plaster dust floating around her. She looked at her body parts making a quick assessment.

"Nope, I seem to be ok." Chloe quipped. They heard a groan and moved toward the left. They found Lana on her back eyes rolling wildly. Diana helped the girl to sit up and held her face.

"Look at me, let me see your eyes." She said calmly. Lana focused on the blue eyes, panting as if she had run a mile in a minute. Diana searched the hazel orbs and grunted.

"You need some protein and to lay down for a while." She patted Lana on the shoulder.

"You will feel better tomorrow."

Standing she looked around the rubble hoping no one was really hurt. Seeing everyone had either, gotten out or into a safe place, she turned back to the girls.

Chloe was helping Lana to her feet, the girl swayed a little. Chloe lead her to a chair that had survived and sat her down.

"You gonna be ok here, Lana?" she asked her voice uncertain. Lana nodded and Chloe straightened up to face Diana. The Amazon's visage was tight with concentration. Chloe was getting worried.

"So let's go see the crazy garlic guy and kick this ancient bitch's butt." The blond said heartily. Diana looked at Chloe; she was impressed with the little scholar's passion.

"Take me to his '_garlic man_'" Diana said with determination. They skipped their way thru the scraps of the Talon and headed for Chloe's bug.

Mr. Hobson was a skinny longhaired man of about 50. Chloe figured he must have been a flower child in the 60's. From his geodesic dome house to the ragged embroidered jeans he always wore, he screamed 'Old Hippy'. He was a little curious about the girl's sudden appearance and their request of an uncommon form of garlic. However, he was please to see any young person take an interest in his obsession. He handed the darker one the small bag and shrugged off the offer of money. They thanked him kindly and left in a hurry. Guess they _really_ needed that garlic.

Chloe pulled her car to a stop at the end of Lex's driveway. She looked at the massive building and worried her bottom lip. Diana observed the castle with a shaking head.

"This Lex lives here and Clark was not sure he could break the spell?" she said incredulously. Chloe gave her a confused look before remembering the spell thing Clark had told her about. She shook her head as well.

"Sometimes Clark is not the sharpest pencil in the box." She snickered. Diana opened her door and got out. Chloe did the same making Diana hold a hand out.

"You do not need to accompany me." She said her voice strong. Chloe made _pissha_ noise and slammed the door.

"I know my way around this castle, Diana. You will benefit from me going with you." She stated confidently. Diana looked as if she was going to protest before shrugging her self.

"Fine, let us go." She replied.

They slipped in thru the French doors off the garden and into the dining room. Moving slowly into the hall they could hear anguished screams that made both girls stop cold. It sounded like Clark in immense pain. Shaking the fear off, Diana motioned Chloe to follow her and they continued toward the screams.

Once up the main staircase the sound got louder, they moved stealthy closer to Lex's study doors. Diana stopped outside and pressed her ear to the wood. She could make out Circe's voice and a deeper, man's voice under the howls of pain. She opened the small bag of garlic and handed Chloe one of the fragrant bulbs.

"Keep it on you and let us hope the myth is true." She whispered. Chloe tucked the garlic into her cleavage. They both took deep breaths as Diana thrust open the doors.

The sight that met their eyes was sickening to both girls. Lex stood in front of Clark, who was bound to the chair, while Circe sat astride the boy in a foul fashion. Her fingers were _in_ Clark's head, her back arched as if she was in ecstasy.

"Circe, release him!" Diana shouted over the screams. Lex's eyes fell on the two girls and his lip curled. Circe took a deep breath and cast an unconcerned eye their way.

"Oh, you again." She muttered, ripping her fingers from Clark's mind. She swung her long leg over the boy's head and stood behind his chair facing the girls.

"Alexander, two little girls have wondered into your fortress." She cast a look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes gleamed red shooting bolts into his.

"_Kill them._" She grinned. Lex nodded in complacence and moved toward them.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana put her body between the advancing Lex and the bug-eyed Chloe. She watched the man's posturing, waiting for him to reveal his weapon, she knew he had one. In a swift movement, he reached into his jacket and withdrew a black handgun. He fired without hesitation. Diana brought her hands up, fists clenched. The bullets bounced off the silver bracelets, flying off in ricochets. Chloe could not suppress her small scream of surprise.

"Fool!" the witch shrieked ducking a wild bullet. "You cannot use a gun against an Amazon!" Diana had already moved to intercept him. She punched him square in the face, snapping his head back.

Miraculously Lex did not go down, he spit blood and struck her back. The blow caught the girl on the chin, making her step back two feet before backhanding him across the face. Chloe watched dismayed that Lex would attack this girl so viciously.

The witch circled around the fighting pair, eyes on Chloe. She reached out a hand, lavender light jumping toward the blond girl. When the energy reached Chloe it whip lashed back to the witch.

The woman hissed and stared at Chloe, red eyes wide with pain. She cast a quick look at Lex and Diana still beating the hell out of each other. The moment was what Chloe needed to pull out her garlic and brandish it at the witch.

"Back off bitch!" Chloe shouted, hoping she sounded tough. "I know what your weakness is." Circe's lip curled in an ugly grimace. She back peddled to the chair holding Clark.

"Try it little girl and I will kill him!" she shouted. Her hand lashed out again and pulled Lex from Diana's grasp. Lex was more then a little trounced, blood flowing freely from many lacerations on his face. He looked at Circe with utter obedience; she reached her other hand out and grasped Clark by the throat. Diana advanced on the trio.

"Princess, I suggest you stop right there." Circe said in a dangerous voice. "Unless you want to be the cause of both these men dying a agonizing death!" Diana stopped and watched the witch with caution. She knew a frontal attack would not benefit her at all. The Amazon needed to strategize. Chloe fretted, blue eyes flashing around the room, looking for anything that could help.

"Circe, you would do better to let them go and face me." Diana said sternly, stalling for time. The witch's eyes darted from Diana's tall frame to Chloe's smaller one. She made a gamble.

Circe's arm thrust hard against Lex's back, pushing him into the advancing Amazon. She turned on her heel and drove her hand back into Clark's head. Clark began to scream again, making Chloe almost sob.

Lex brought his knee up into Diana's stomach while grabbing a fist of her long hair; he brought her face down on the opposite knee. The girl tumbled back, stunned by the force he exerted. Wiping blood from her nose, she realized Circe was fortifying him. She jumped into the air and hung there for a moment confusing Lex. He stared up at her with a zombie like gaze before reaching out to grasp her ankle.

"Chloe, we must render Circe unconscious!" she shouted as she ascended higher lifting Lex with her. She swung her foot tossing Lex like a doll against one stone wall. Lex shook his head but got to his feet once again.

Diana descended swiftly, catching him and pressed her arm to his throat. If she was careful she would be able to cause him to pass out with out hurting him further. Clark's cries of torture were becoming unbearable for either girl to take much longer.

Chloe jumped from her safe spot and grabbed a massive silver candlestick. Skittering across the floor past Lex and Diana, Chloe brought the heavy item down on the back of Circe's head. The witch slumped forward over Clark's shoulders before limply falling to the ground.

Once the witch was unconscious, the bands of energy disappeared from around Clark. Chloe stepped over the fallen witch and helped her friend to his feet. Clark's eyes squinted in pain as he watched Lex slump in Diana's arms, passed out completely. The Amazon laid him down gently.

"Both of you step away from her." Diana said gruffly. She turned the woman over with her foot, her eyes sharp for movement. Chloe led Clark to the couch and comforted him as best she could.

"Clark, are you alright?" she asked her voice cracking. His gaze was glassy and he groaned. Chloe looked to Diana, her heart pounding.

"What now?" the girl demanded. "What did she do to him?" Now that her boldness had passed, Chloe began to get slightly emotional. Diana walked to the window and tore the tiebacks for the curtains down. She returned to Circe's side and trussed the witch up.

"Chloe, please remain calm. We are not out of danger yet." The princess reasoned. She went to another window and removed more cords, these she used to bind Lex. Once they were both secured, she came to inspect Clark.

Squatting down she looked at the young man, pushing the disheveled hair back from his face. She carefully turned his head, scrutinizing the place Circe's fingers had probed him.

"She was looking for information was she not?" Diana asked in a low voice. Clark focused bleary eyes on the girl and nodded. Diana cursed in Greek and stood. Chloe was outraged.

"What the hell could Clark know that would warrant such…such…violation?" Chloe's tone was dripping with malice. Clark, his strength returning placed a hand on his friend's arm.

"There is a conversation we need to have Chloe." He said slowly. "But not right now." He gave her a small smile. She looked into his eyes, searching for an explanation. Clark patted her arm and attempted to stand. Diana was pacing like a caged animal. Clark reached out a hand to stop her. At that moment, there was a groan from the bundle that was Lex Luthor.

000000000000000

All three pairs of eyes focused on Lex. Diana held a cautioning hand out to Clark and Chloe. She moved toward him slowly, watching. Lex groaned again and began to struggle.

"Do not struggle." Diana said in a stern voice. "You will only make the bonds tighter." She stood over him like an angry Goddess; Lex blinked trying to make sense of the situation. He looked the tall girl up and down in wonder.

"Can I ask who the hell you are?" his voice like ice. Diana peered at him, searching for deceit. She crouched next to him; one slender hand grasped his face.

"I am Diana, I am here to retrieve what you stole from the shrine." She answered, her words were heavy. She held him still though he gasped in pain.

"You have made a very bad mistake. Circe should never have been released." She pulled away from him, anger plain in her body language. Clark stepped into Lex's line of sight, his face dark with mistrust.

"Why Lex?" he asked in a broken tone. "Why did you do it?" Chloe appeared at Clark's elbow, her eyes stormy. Lex was lost, no clue what had happened. His eyes swiveled from the two friends to the Amazon and back.

"Could some one please tell me what the fuck is going on?" he demanded, temper flaring at last. Chloe's snapped as well, her small frame darting around Clark to stand over Lex in a tower of rage.

"You want to know what happened Lex?" she spat his name. "You fucked up again!" she circled around him while Diana and Clark looked on in shock.

"You took something that was not yours, you tampered with it and let a lethal force loose on this town!" Her eyes flashed. Clark's jaw dropped, Diana grinned as she was growing to like this girl increasingly.

"Your experiment nearly got Clark and your self killed. Not to mention that you attempted to murder Diana and me!" she gave him a contemptuous look.

"Lex Luthor you make me sick!" Chloe finished, her anger spent she returned to Clark's side. The boy stared at her with amazement, almost smiling. She looked at him, shrugging. Diana laughed aloud and clapped her hands.

"Well said Chloe." The Amazon replied. She moved back to stand over Lex. She looked down on him a few moments longer before stooping to untie him.

"You do not show anymore signs of being under her sway." She said tossing the ropes aside. "Maybe now you can help us to fix the havoc you have wrought." Lex sat up rubbing his wrists and squinted. Bringing his hands to his head he moaned. Looking at his fingers as they came away with blood, he was further stymied.

"Guess I really missed something." He mumbled looking at Clark sideways. Clark averted his face and shook his head. Chloe openly glared at Lex. He turned to look at Diana, slightly bewildered by the tall formidable girl. She ignored him and bustled about around the hog-tied woman at her feet.

Looked down at the woman in question Lex saw the purple hair and full-sculpted lips. Closing his eyes he got flashes of images, the woman licking his thumb, her eyes flashing brilliant purple, the feeling of lassitude and great pleasure.

Sucking in a deep breath Lex turned away from them, his eyes falling on the discarded gun on the floor. He walked over and picked it up, glancing around at the stony faces.

"Would some one please tell me what happened?' he asked in a quiet voice.

Diana told Clark and Chloe to explain the missing time to Lex while she took a few minutes to 'take care' of something. Clark nodded but was curious, Chloe refused to look at Lex anymore. Diana placed her bulb of garlic on the witch's chest before walking out into the garden. Clark began relating the story; Lex's face remained blank until the end.

Meanwhile, Diana kneeled in the grass, clearing her mind, she fell into a meditative state. She began sending out a message.

"Arisbe, this is Diana, I need to speak with my mother." She projected calmly. Several minutes passed and then a gentle voice sounded in the girl's mind.

"Diana, we were beginning to worry. I will alert your mother give me a few moments." The voice replied. Diana sat still and waited, her mother would know what to do.

000000000000

"Then she choked you till you passed out. While you guys lay there she tied you up.' Clark finished looking at Lex with a shrug. He had relayed the story, leaving out anything he didn't want Lex to know.

"And currently we are here, are you caught up Lex?" Chloe asked sarcastically. Lex sighed and held his hands out before him.

"I don't know what to say. I was obviously not my self." He said trying to keep his voice even. Chloe made a rude face and looked away. Clark sighed knowing he had used these same words him self on more then one occasion. There was a deep well of uncertainty inside Lex's chest. He stood slowly and moved across the room toward the bound witch. He stood several feet away, observing her.

"I want you both to know I had no idea what was happening." His tone expressed remorse. Chloe harrumphed but did not scold him again. Diana reappeared, her face calm.

"We need to remove her from the building." She said walking to the witch. As she got close, the woman began to struggle. Diana jumped back watching the witch writhe under the ropes, twisting to knock the garlic off her chest.

"When I get free I will take great pleasure in torturing you little princess." Circe hissed. Her head snapped to the side and she locked eyes with Lex. The man began to sway on his feet. Diana reached for the witch.

"Chloe the Moly! She is trying to re-enchant him!" Diana hollered to the blond girl. Sprinting from Clark's side Chloe took the bulb and grabbed Lex's arm turning him to face her. His mouth was slack, eyes glazed looking for all the world as if he was about to start drooling She hesitated not sure how to disrupt the spell. Franticly she did the only thing that came to mind and shoved it into Lex's open mouth.

Lex gagged stumbling back into Clark, who caught him. Knowing he could not help Diana, Clark pulled his dazed friend to the far side of the room. Chloe looked at him wondering why he was retreating. Clark caught the bewilderment and his shoulders slumped.

"I am…more susceptible to her," he said. "You'll have to help Diana." She shuddered realizing Clark had taken the first step toward trusting her with his secrets. Nodding Chloe went to see if she could assist the Amazon.

Diana tossed another bulb from the bag to Chloe and then reached down to grasp the witch's bonds. Chloe caught the garlic and stared wide eyed as the lithe girl hoisted the woman off the ground with little effort.

Diana walked to the garden doors with Circe held at arm's length. She kicked the door open and dumped the woman on the lawn. The Amazon rolled Circe a few times with her foot attempting to confuse her. When she was on her back once more, Diana pressed her boot to the witch's throat. She cracked open the garlic in her hand letting the juice drip down onto Circe's face. The woman screeched so loud Chloe felt a moments pity for her.

"Know this Circe." The princess spoke in a low voice laced with steel. "No matter where you go or what you do, I will find you. And I will win." She bent her face lower and smiled at the witch. Circe's skin was turning an ugly red everywhere the garlic had touched her.

"For I am the new champion of Themyscira." She said watching Circe's eyes glaze over. The girl stood to her full height, arms stretched over her head. She cast her eyes to the heavens and spoke in a commanding voice.

"Great Hera Hear My Plea! Intervene On Behalf Of Your Servant. Circe The Witch Must Be Judged!" her prayer sounded loudly across the rolling grounds. Chloe trembled hoping and dreading what could come next.

The sunny sky clouded up in an instant, wind whipping the trees causing leaves to whirl about the women. There was a crack of thunder and a regal golden haired woman in a silken toga appeared before them. Chloe's mouth dropped open, her heart slammed against her ribcage as the Goddess Hera looked at each of them in turn.

"YOU CALLED CHILD AND I ANSWER." The Goddess said in a musical voice that made Chloe want to weep. Diana bowed low to Hera and cast a hand toward Circe.

"The witch has been captured, Oh Mother." The princess replied. "I ask that you instruct me on how to dispose of her." Hera's beautiful face looked down on Circe as if she were scum.

"WELL DONE PRINCESS. YOU CONTINUE TO SHOW THAT OUR FAITH IN YOU IS RIGHTLY PLACED." The voice wafted over the girls again. She nudged Circe with a gilded sandal. The witch groaned and averted her face from the Goddess.

"I BRING YOU NEWS THAT MAY NOT PLEASE YOU MY CHILD." Hera said looking at Diana with serine continence. Diana stood erect and obedient.

"I CANNOT DISPOSE OF THE WITCH. FOR SHE IS ARES CREATURE." Diana felt her heart sag. She should have known this would happen. Knowing the girl's thoughts the Goddess held up a white hand.

"YOU HAVE NOT FOUGHT IN VAINE. I CAN SEND HER AWAY FOR NOW. TO A PLACE IT WILL TAKE HER MANY YEARS TO RETURN FROM." Hera smiled and Chloe sank to her knees as the beauty drenching her heart was overpowering. Diana inclined her head to her Goddess.

"Thank you Oh Mother." She said in a respectful tone. The goddess smiled and rested her hand on the girl's forehead.

"MY BLESSING ON YOU DIANA." She said before turning her celestial attention on Chloe. She glided to the girl and actually crouched down at her side. Her eyes were like two perfect blue sapphires. She placed her hand on Chloe's forehead as well.

"YOU HAVE NOT BEEN FORSAKEN, DAUGHTER. WE KNOW OF YOUR GOOD DEEDS. BE STRONG, FOR THE SECRETS YOU MUST GAURD WILL BE GREAT. BUT KNOW YOU HAVE THE GIFTS TO BARE IT." Hera stood and smiled at them for a moment. The wind whipped up again and when it died down the Goddess and the witch were gone.

Clark had witnessed the entire exchange between Diana, Chloe and the Goddess. Of the incredible things he had experienced over the past few years, this ranked high on 'Holy Shit!" list. The boy chuckled to him self at the duel nature of that title. Holy was right.

He turned to look at Lex who was just sitting up shaking his head once again. Clark felt a dizziness and then a melodious voice rang in his head.

"YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE DIFFICULT CHOICES, KAL-EL. REMEMBER THAT YOU DO NOT WALK ALONE." The Goddess' said. He felt a glowingly warm feeling in his heart making him smile his billion-watt smile. As he raised his eyes to Lex, his smile fell just a little.

111111111111

The red and blue streaked sky created an almost glorious backdrop for Diana's noble figure. Clark had stopped mid step as he came up the steps of the loft, catching her framed by the open half door. He felt a little flushed and wondered if he would be able to speak. She turned her head slowly.

"Clark, are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to come up here and enjoy the sunset?" she said in a saucy tone. He startled and hurried up the last few steps.

"Sorry I didn't mean …to…stare." He said in a sheepish voice. She looked at him with her clear, crystal blue eyes and he noticed that he didn't have to look as far down to look her in the eye. It made a nice change. She smiled a sly little smirk and moved ever so slightly closer to him. Clark was sure she could hear his heart as it battered against his chest.

"You are a very fascinating being Clark." She said. "I hope we can be allies." Clark took a short breath and leaned even closer, taking that chance that Lex was always encouraging.

Clark pressed his lips against Diana's, finding them soft and warm. His hands slipped around her waist pulling her suddenly closer. Her lips parted to his deepening kiss and Diana felt strangely light headed, her own arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Lana turned a stunned face to Chloe, hazel eyes enormous with confusion. The girls were standing in the same spot Clark had stopped to look. Chloe felt a pain that passed a little quicker then it used to and she whispered to Lana.

"Well, her name is Diana." She said feeling more confident now that she was Clark's confidante. "But I call her Wonder Woman." She said pulling the dismayed girl back down the steps.

Diana kept her eyes closed for a brief moment after the kiss broke, as if she was making sure to remember this. Then she looked at him, taking his breath away. Being this close to her, he could smell her scent, she smelled like amber and cinnamon, his head swam. She smiled and he took her mouth again.

1111111111111111

Clark was sad to see Diana go, he had enjoyed her company. To say the least. What he had really liked was being able to talk to some one who could do the impossible things that he did. They promised to keep in touch as best they could. Diana had to return to her home and finish her training. He was very amused that she had developed a soft spot for the "World of Man" as she called it. She said she would explain to her mother and the other amazons that she had to come back and help fight the good fight.

The best thing to come out of the whole experience was that Chloe now knew. Clark was not alone in his head any more. He could tell her the real things that happen to him and not censor him self. She took it better then he imagined.

She had blinked three times her face blank and then she had thrown her arms around his neck.

"Clark that is the coolest thing I have ever heard!" she said sweetly, hugging him as hard as she could. She had not done anything he had feared his friends might do. She didn't treat him like he was a freak, she treated him the same as she always had.

Lex was another story; Clark felt his mood darken at the thought of his difficult friend. Since they had left the manor that day, he had heard little from Lex. The Talon was being repaired; Lex gave the staff a paid vacation. Clark had not spoken to him at all until now.

Clark walked into the study his hands deep in his pockets. Lex jumped up from his desk and crossed to him. The charming and grateful façade he had seen so many times was firmly in place. Clark's heart gave a twinge at the knowledge that Lex would never be honest and only seemed to be getting more dishonest. He gave a halfhearted smile and accepted the fake apology Lex offered, being flattered that he was giving an incomparable performance.

When Clark left, he did his best to keep his distance from Lex. However always something drew him back into Lex's circle of darkness. As history would tell in years to come, the friendship never ended…it _mutated_.

Please check back for the epilogue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

The view from the Watchtower always astounded Clark. No matter how many times he stood at the great window and looked down on the Earth, it never got old. The swirling blue orb was still as beautiful as the first time he broke out of the atmosphere and turned to look back. The place he called home was one of the prettiest plants he had yet to see. With a contented sigh Clark turned and headed for the control room, Bruce would be waiting.

The red cape fluttered out behind him as he strode into the nerve center of the tower. His soft step was not unnoticed. The pointed black cowl over Batman's head turned toward Clark.

"We are ready." he said in his no-nonsense tone. Clark nodded and the view screen flickered to life. The red and yellow mask of The Flash filled the viewer, the toothy grin blinding them a little.

"Hey, Big Blue! Bats! You are gonna love this one!" the Scarlet Speedster chuckled. Bruce sat back with his arms across his chest. Clark smiled shaking his head slightly.

"Just give us the facts Wally." He replied. Flash fidgeted, obviously excited.

"Well the thing is, this '_Miracolo Donna_' as the people of Naples are calling her is..." He seemed lost for words for a second.

"She is a Goddess that's all I can say, I think I may have impressed her." he confided with a wink. Clark rolled his eyes as Bruce grumbled.

"Enough with the commentary." The Bat was not interested in flash's opinion on her looks.

"Is she a good fighter? What are her powers?" the Detective was always listening, always alert. Flash waved a dismissive hand.

"She can do just about everything Supes can do. She's just as strong too." He reported. Clark felt a slight twinge of ego.

"Are you sure Wally?" he asked hoping he did not sound concerned. Wally West grinned again.

"Clark she is _really_ good." He made a conspiratorial face.

"The really awesome thing is… she told me she's looking to join the Justice League" the Flash threw his head back in phony shock. Bruce and Clark exchanged doubtful glances. Flash rushed to explain.

"I told her that it was a very selective group and she would have to go thru the normal channels." His voice got smug.

"But she said she had a message for Superman that would by pass the whole thing." Clark's brows creased.

"What did she say the message was Flash?" he asked, perplexed. Flash gave a crooked grin and cocked his head.

"Now your gonna have to explain this one to me later, Blue." The flash crossed his arms.

"She said to tell you she still loves cranberry juice." His voice was puzzled. Bruce looked at Superman for an explanation and the big man's face broke into his million-watt-smile.

"Bring her up Wally." He said. "She's right it does by pass the normal channels." Wally nodded and waved before signing off.

The screen blinked out and Bruce continued to stare at him.

"'_Miracolo Donna_' is Italian for 'Wonder Woman'." Batman said irritation clear in his tone. "How do you know her?"

"Is there a language you don't speak Bruce." Clark said teasing his friend and ignoring the second question. He leaned over and gave his good friend a Flash-like wink.

"Trust me Bruce we want her on our team." Clark chuckled and patted Batman on the shoulder, before leaving the room. Batman stared after the retreating Man of Steel.

The Dark Knight sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers before his face. His eyes closed to slits and his answered in a low voice, knowing Clark could hear him.

"You better be right, Farm Boy."

The End


End file.
